Severus's fear, a caring brother, and surprising revelations
by itachikitsune
Summary: When Severus comes back from a death eaters meeting, he finds someone in his quarters he doesn't expect. Will he finally get the family he's longed for?


Severus's hidden fear , a caring brother, and surprising revelations

Severus had just gotten back from a death eaters meeting. " his lord" he mentally sneer the words. He hated the man and just wished he fall in a bat of toxic waste and die. As he stumbled his way along the dungeon corridors, he felt every injury he'd accumulated during said death eaters meeting. As he came to a stop in front of the portrait guarding his quarters, Salazar slytherin hissed at him in an apologetic manner. As Severus was a parseltongue, he understood what he was saying.

"What do you mean sorry?" he hissed back at the portrait. " Lucius is in your quarters." the portrait hissed. Severus felt dread sweeping through him at the thought of how easily he'd gotten in to his ward's. Even though he thought of the man as his brother, he was still bothered by it.

Rather than postpone the inevitable meeting that was about to take place, he said the password in parsonage and swept through the door in his usual fashion. " Lucius what are you doing here? " he asked. As he gingerly sat down on the couch. He looked at the blonde man sitting elegantly on the couch across from him. "I came to make sure you were OK" said Lucius. " Do I look OK to you?" Severus snapped. Annoyance lacing his tone. His temper was short from the pain he was in

Plus, he hated it when Lucius asked a stupid question one of the Gryiffendor's was capable of. As Lucius looked at his friend, he saw a stark difference in the man as to what he normally looked like. He blanched, as he really looked at him and saw the excessive bleeding coming from various wounds on the mans body

As Lucius saw Severus become glassy eyed, he rose up,quickly crossed the room and knelt down to the exhausted mans level. As he did, he was almost thrown backwards by both Severus's protective magic and the overpowering scent of blood coming off the man in waves.

He snapped out of it when he heard Severus moan in sheer agony. He gently placed his hand on the underside of Severus's throat. As soon as he did, Severus's magic lashed out like a whip and threw Lucius across the room. It was with such force, that he slammed in to the opposite wall with a bone shattering crack. As it was, he did black out for a few seconds. When he came to, he found he was slumped against the wall. He than stood up and made his way over to Severus. He knelt down once again.

He slowly reached out with his hand, trying to breach the thick wall of magic that encased Severus and kept Lucius from helping him. This time, he made it through and once again placed his hand on the underside of his neck. When he did, he felt the mans many glamurs come crashing down. When they did, he saw a purple bruise on Severus's neck. He then started healing the numerous wounds on his body with wandless magic. He also summoned the potions he'd need along with about 20 vials of blood replenisher.

Once he was done, he than stood and sat on the couch waiting for him to awaken. As he fell asleep during some part of the process. While he was on a roll, he trans figured the mans robes in to black robes that weren't sopping wet with his blood. As he sat listening to Severus's even breathing, he mused on why the dark lord chose to take his ever present anger out on Severus.

As he wasn't at this particular meeting, he didn't know. He knew Severus had a hard life from what he'd seen during his school days, he just didn't know how hard. As it was the middle of the night, he didn't expect to be startled out of musings by a small whimper coming from the man next to him. He turned his head and looked at Severus. He saw he had tears streaming down his face. As Lucius tried to ease his gently in to his mind, Severus's eyes snapped open. He reacted, quicker than a viper, he flung himself up in to the air and across the room. He spun around in mid air and landed in a defensive crouch. Lucius sat there, stunned, as he saw this. He was amazed the man could move so quick despite just coming back from a death eaters meeting. All the while, Severus hadn't move a muscle.

As Lucius tried approaching the terrified man, a wall of magic snapped quicker than than he could say 'Malfoy' in his snootiest voice. Lucius slowly walked forward until he was against the shield. He than raised his hand, gently placing it on the wall of magic infusing it with his own.

" You'll hate me." said Severus. From inside his magical wall. "No I won't. Your like family to me." said Lucius. Severus was surprised to hear this coming from Lucius. As Lucius stood there waiting for the man to except him into his magic wall, he mused on why Severus was so scared.

Finally, after about an hour. The magic wall slowly started coming down as if it were a curtain. Lucius waited for both the magic and the residue left behind to fully dissipate. Before slowly walking forward and stopping a good distance from him. " Why are you so scared?" asked Lucius. In a gentle tone. " I can't." said Severus. In a small whisper. " Yes you can. I will never betray your trust." Lucius said. Vehemently

Severus wanted desperately to believe the man, he just couldn't because of all the lies he'd been fed.

Lucius's eyes softened as he heard the small whispered reply. " Please let me help you." said Lucius "I will always be there for you. Let me share this painful burden you bare." As Severus heard this, he cracked. With a strangled sob, he launched himself at Lucius. Lucius caught him and slowly maneuvered them so they were on their knees on the floor.

Severus still kept his pain hidden. " Let it go." said Lucius. At that declaration, it was as if a dam had broken. Severus let all the pain of the past years go. As he sobbed out his heartache, Lucius wrapped his arms around him and started slowly rocking the man in a soothing motion.

" What have they done to you?" asked Lucius. In a whisper. Severus debated on telling Lucius everything. As luck would have it, Lucius solved the problem of Severus having to ask him by saying. " Let me see." In the softest tone Severus had ever heard him speak. And with that Lucius gently ease his way into his mind.

Lucius once he entered Severus's mind, saw that his Occlumacy shields were still up, blocking his memories from view. Lucius let his control on his magic slowly go slack and let his magic leach out. Showing Severus he would be there for him through this emotional ordeal. As Severus felt Lucius's magic wash over in a calm wave, he knew his friend could be trusted. And with that, he let the glass like wall concealing his memories shatter.

Lucius saw everything. How the supposed leader of the light summoned Severus up to his office directly after a death eaters meeting and tortured him relentlessly till he got information on the dark lord he wanted. Of course, he cleaned up the blood on the floor afterward. Can't have his precious followers find out their headmaster enjoys torturing his most trusted spy.

Lucius was appalled by this revelation. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Than, came a set of new memories. These were the ones he didn't expect. He never knew Severus was abused by his muggle father. Not only that, but he told the headmaster and he didn't lift a finger to help him.

After Severus showed him everything from start to finish, Lucius slowly retracted his consciousness from his mind.

As he came back to his body, he became aware of Severus violently shaking. " Ssh." said Lucius. In a soft tone. And slowly continued rocking the distraught man. As Lucius sat there, he tried to digest all he'd seen. " Why aren't you disgusted with me?" asked Severus. "Why would I be?" asked Lucius. "Because of what you saw " said Severus. Lucius's control finally snapped. " Merlin your dense." said Lucius. In an angry voice. " I wouldn't judge you for the mistakes the headmaster has made. " At that statement from Lucius, Severus let the tears flow.

As Severus lay in Lucius's arms, he heard Lucius start to chant. " Mother of magic. Hear my plea. Accept this man as my brotherly kin." As soon as Lucius stopped chanting, both were encased in a blinding purple light. As the light subsided, Severus lay in Lucius's arms, shocked to core from what he'd heard coming from Lucius. He was happy to know the man considered him a brother.

Lucius stared down at the man he considered a brother, and was surprised to see him crying. "Whats wrong?" he asked "Someone finally cares." said Severus. "Of course I'm not heartless" said Lucius.

Not a moment after the words left his lips, did Fawks flash in in a flurry of feathers and fire. As he flew, both jumped apart as if they'd been burned. { pun fully intended } As they looked up, the bird gave a trill and flew so he was just above their heads. Because Lucius had landed across the room, Severus went to him offering a hand so he could get off the floor. as it was still the middle of the night, Lucius was still groggy.

As Severus grasped his wrist, Fawks trilled again and flew so he had one leg on each mans wrist.

" What are you doing?" Severus asked the phoenix. " You've gone through enough. " said the phoenix. Both Severus and Lucius were in shock at hearing this coming from the headmaster's phoenix.

" Why do you care?" asked Lucius. In a snide tone. " I may be the headmaster's phoenix, but I have noticed the pain you've gone through." said Fawks "What are you saying?" asked Lucius. As he paled drastically. "I know about your father." said Fawks. Lucius felt dizziness crash in to him with the vengeance. as he heard what the phoenix said, he sunk to his knees and cried. Severus was in shock of Lucius being abused.

Severus was amazed Lucius had kept himself together all this time. It looks like they both have scars hidden behind their respective persona's. Severus knelt down in front of Lucius and wrapped his arms around him bringing him into his chest. As Severus sat there, he started rocking the devastated man. Lucius was surprised when Severus brought him to chest, as neither one of them could easily show affection without feeling like a naked chicken.

" I'm sorry for not telling you. " said Lucius. Severus didn't blame Lucius for not telling him. after all, he was just as reluctant to let Lucius know of his issue. Lucius was afraid to let Severus see his vulnerable side. " We both have scars in graved in our beings. You saw mine now let me see yours." said Severus. And with that, the strong, iron willed, and supposedly heartless Malfoy broke apart in the most feared potion master's chest sobbing long and hard.

As Severus heard his brother cry, he too started to chant. " Mother of magic. Hear my plea. He is my brotherly kin in all but blood grant him passage. " said Severus. At that, his half of the bond was completed. Not a moment later, did a blinding silver light encase them. When the light subsided, both felt a mental connection to each other.

As Severus continued to hear his brother's sobs, he too felt tears coming to his eyes. He than finally let the all consuming wave of grief crash over him. Both clutched at each other with all they had, letting the bottled up grief escape. As both sat there sobbing, Fawks watched on. Happy that both felt they didn't have to keep there masks up in front of each other.

Fawks was debating on weather or not to bond to both, or give himself to one, and the orphaned phoenix that had escaped the magical pet store to the other. But Fawks to his shock, felt an attachment to both equally. As he heard there sobs increase in pitch, he made his decision. Fawks hopped off their wrists and landed on the stone floor facing them.

He then let out a trill and suddenly shifted human. Since phoenix is his main form, his human side is his animagus. As the brother's sobs died down, both came to realize there was an arm around each of there shoulders. They were both snuggled against a firm, but soft chest. Lucius was stiff as a board as was Severus. " Relax." said Fawks. In a soothing, warm voice. "Who are you?" they questioned. In unison. Fawks chuckled at how they spoke as one. " Fawks." he said. " Really?" they asked. "Yes." he said. In between chuckles. He than let each arm drop from their shoulders and stood. He let out a high note that turned soprano than morphed in to a phoenix trill. And in his place, flew Fawks in his phoenix form. He than landed and shifted back into his secondary form.

"Wouldn't the headmaster know about his phoenix being an animagus?" asked Severus. " Technically, yes. As I am his phoenix, but as there is no bond, he wouldn't know physically." said Fawks. Both sets of eyebrows raised simultaneously at hearing this. That was a surprise to both, as a familiar usually bonded with their master.

"Why would the headmaster not want to bond with his phoenix?" asked Lucius. In a perplexed tone. "Because I forbid him to. Though, he doesn't know it." said Fawks. In a smug tone. Who knew phoenixes could be smug.

Lucius was shocked to the core as was Severus, when they heard Fawks say this. They were deeply confused by this. Why would he forbid the headmaster from bonding with him? He had to have a master before the headmaster.

They soon voiced the question on both their minds. Lucius was the one who asked. " Why did you stop him from bonding with you, are you not his intended familiar?" he asked. "No, I'm not." said Fawks. "Then who's are you?" Severus almost screamed. In outrage. As the pitch of his voice was close, neither Fawks nor Lucius could tell if it was up to a shout or a long winded scream.

Severus disliked having his conceptions proven wrong. It irked him immensely that a mere phoenix could pull one over on the headmaster yet he couldn't. That, stupid, meddling old man had manipulated his life for far too long. While Severus was having this mental rant, Lucius watched on, eyes with an amused glint in their depths. Fawks was chuckling into his hand, as he saw the look of rage adorning Severus's face. Oblivious to it all, Severus continued his mental rant. "Ahem as much as I would love watching the many stages of rage cross your face.". said Fawks. "There are more pressing matters at hand." interjected Lucius. His voice was coded in steel as he said this.

Severus finally snapped out of it when he heard the tail end of Lucius's comment. " No, to answer your question I am not his intended. I am yours." said Fawks. Looking them both in the eye.

As Severus considered the implications surrounding what Fawks had just said, Severus felt himself go numb with shock as he put the puzzle pieces together. He started swaying on his feet. Lucius had to dash across the floor to catch him. His arms slipped just under his armpits and came to brace themselves to the back of his shoulder blades just in time, as his knees had already buckled. He brought them to the floor. Lucius was completely dismayed on why Severus was showing this much emotion. It was heart wrenching to know that the people in this room were the only ones that got to see his true emotions. Lucius was happy to be one of them.

" What is going on with you?" asked Lucius. "I'm tired of hiding behind my mask, locking my emotions behind a brick wall when I don't have to." said Severus. In soft tone. Lucius knew Severus was insecure, just not by this much. " I trust you both enough to do this. Please, does this bother you?" asked Severus. Fawks stood there, amazed that Severus would even consider doing such a thing as letting down his walls in front of them. Lucius was shocked to think that Severus would think he'd be bothered by what Lucius has been trying to get him to do for years.

Fawks then quickly crossed the room and knelt down embracing Severus from behind. Severus was content knowing that he'd finally found two people one technically a bird that he could be comfortable with and not a teacher that supposedly cared, but was secretly the headmaster's lapdog. That being why he didn't trust his colleague Minerva.

After about fifteen minutes, Lucius's legs started getting numb. As he went to get up, he felt a gentle wave of magic surrounding him emanating from Fawks. He gently took control of both their body's with magic and put them both in to a standing position. As Severus wasn't expecting it, his knees almost buckled. Lucius grabbed his elbow in a death grip to keep him from falling to the floor once more, and steered him towards the couch. They both sat down. Severus maneuvered himself so he was gently leaning against Lucius's shoulder comfortably. Lucius let his arm wrap around his shoulders. Come morning, Lucius asked the question that had been on his mind all night.

"How did you get us into a standing position?" asked Lucius. He was deeply worried over how he did it. Pertaining to the fact, that it would have to be something close to the imperious curse. Though, he highly doubted Fawks would stoop that low.

"I didn't use any spells. I put a bubble of magic just around you muscles so I could move you into a standing position." said Fawks. Both gave a sigh of relief upon hearing this. "Now back to the matter at hand."said Lucius. " Yes, didn't you have a master before the headmaster?" asked Severus. "Yes I did." said Fawks. "Who?" they both asked. "Me." said a voice. From where door was situated. Both stood in unison and and whirled around to face the portrait of Salazar slytherin.

Both stared at the portrait in shock ,mouths agape. Once both got their bearings, both walked around the couch and came to stand directly in front of him. " How is this possible?" asked Lucius. In a breathless tone. " Because, nobody knew I had a familiar, other than my basilisk Ruby." said Salazar. Severus busted out laughing when he heard one of the most feared founders had a snake named after a beautiful gem. The other three stared at him as if he had a second head. After awhile, he finally stopped laughing.

"So what your saying is Fawks was an unregistered familiar to you and nobody knew you had him?" asked Lucius. "Yes that is completely correct." said Salazar. "OK so I don't get it, how does our bastard of a headmaster not know that he has a founders familiar and what does that have to do with Severus and I ?" Lucius asked. The phoenix and the portrait.

" First of all Fawks can change the color of himself when he deems fit." said Salazar " And second of all, I would like to bond to both of you if you'd allow me." said Fawks. Lucius suddenly now understood why Severus had gone weak kneed, and the positions were reversed. Severus caught him the same way and maneuvered them both to the floor. Severus gently tugged at Lucius so he was resting against his chest. Lucius turned his head so he could look at Salazar. Neither had noticed that Fawks had moved to stand next to the portrait.

"I think we ought a stay down here." said Lucius. Both for the fact, he was still a little weak kneed and for the fact that his bother's chest was comfy and he didn't wanna move. Severus let out a small chuckle when he heard what Lucius had just thought. " Really, I'm comfortable enough that you don't wanna move?" asked Severus. "Yes you are. Wait you heard that?"asked Lucius. " yes." said Severus. In a suspicious tone. "I didn't even say that out loud." said Lucius "You didn't?" questioned Salazar, Fawks, and Severus simultaneously

"No, I didn't." said Lucius. Just as confused. "Hmm. It seems your brotherly bond grants you the ability of telepathy. Very interesting." said Salazar. Lucius let out a very unmalfoy like squeal. The other three winced at the volume. "That is so cool." said Lucius. Severus arched an eyebrow at how childish his brother was acting. "I'm not acting childish." said Lucius. As he pouted. "Hmm. it looks like both of you can use it." said Fawks. " Wonder if there are distance restrictions." asked Severus. To himself.

"Lets find out." said Salazar. The other three had forgotten he was there. "Alright." said Severus. He was again, put in a standing position by Fawks. He than swept out his portrait door and all the way to the great hall. As nobody was there, he wasn't seen walking all the to the staff table and sitting in his customary spot. "Lucius." called Severus. Mentally. He felt an answering hum in the back of his mind and soon, Lucius's voice filled his head in a soft whisper. "yes?" responded Lucius.

"Are you afraid of addressing me as your brother in front of Fawks and Salazar?" asked Severus. "Please come back here?" asked Lucius. Severus quickly made his way back down to his quarters and walked back in, as Salazar already had the door open. As soon as he did, Lucius wrapped him arms around him. Severus took the chance as granted and burrowed in to his chest.

"No I'm not my brother." said Lucius. "Your not?" asked Severus."I'm not." said Lucius."This is so cool." said Severus."I know." said Lucius. "Thank you for being my big brother." said Severus. Lucius was grateful that Severus trusted him enough to ask him these questions.

Lucius suddenly let out a snarl as he heard movement behind Severus. Fawks froze when he saw Lucius's head turn towards him. Suddenly, Severus's magic wrapped around Lucius like a cocoon, gently forcing him to the floor and onto his back. Where Severus had been, a dark brown wolf stood in his place. Standing over Lucius on the floor letting out a continuous low growl towards Fawks. Lucius was amazed Severus was an animagus. He had a sneaking suspicion that Severus didn't have anyone to supervise him during the transformation.

Lucius soon heard a hum in the back of his mind. "Your correct Lucius, I didn't. Because, nobody knew I was practicing. Merlin only knows. Minerva, the blasted women would have stuck her nose where it didn't belong and tell the headmaster." said Severus. Mentally.

"True, I wouldn't put it past the wench to open up her trap. I won't say a thing to anything to anyone. Though you know Fawks and Salazar do know, as they saw you transform." responded Lucius. "I'm not worried about them. I trust them to keep their mouths shut."said Severus. Lucius was brought out of his mental conversation with Severus, as he heard a trill. It was Fawks in his first form, circling above his head. "What?" he snapped. In an annoyed tone. He was very interested in the fact that he could still speak to Severus telepathically while he was in his animagus form. Fawks flew low and shifted back to human. "As entertaining as it is to watch the different expressions cross you face when you communicate with each other telepathically, we have other things to discuss." said Salazar. " I know."said Lucius. " Will you let me bond to the both of you?" Fawks asked. "yes. "said Lucius. Severus nodded, Not a moment later, did a blinding red light encase Severus , Lucius , and Fawks. When it subsided, Severus stood there in his human form and Lucius stood facing him. Suddenly, Lucius felt something land on his shoulder. Severus let out a gasp at the beautiful phoenix perched on his bother's shoulder.

"What?" asked Lucius. As he saw the shocked look on his brothers face. He then looked up. and there flew Fawks. Severus was right to be shocked. Fawks had a combination of dark purple and silver feathers. " Wow." was all Lucius could think to say as he looked at the majestic bird above him.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies." said Fawks. Both Severus and Lucius were surprised to hear a different hum in the back of there minds. They each instinctively knew who's hum it was in the backs of their minds. " So how are you communicating with us." asked Lucius. As he made his way back to the couch and sat down. Severus, who was still standing, went and sat down next to Lucius on the couch.

"I'm using the familiar bond between the three of us. We, as familiars, have the ability to speak along the bond."said Fawks. "Very nice." said Severus. then out of nowhere, Severus asked the question that had been bugging him all night. " Are you happy big brother?" asked Severus. Saying those two words felt odd on Severus's tongue. "Yes I am my brother, I love you." said Lucius. Severus felt tears gather in his eyes when he heard that. " I love you too big brother." said Severus.

A moment later, he was on the couch in his wolf form staring at Lucius. He couldn't ignore that adorable face of the wolf. He slowly reached his hands out, picked the wolf up, and settled him on his lap, petting him, calming them both. Lucius looked down at the wolf on his lap. He than saw his hand moving as if it was on a vibrator. He than realized it was the wolf purring. Now, a purring wolf was new to Lucius, but he thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Soon enough, he felt himself dozing off in to a deep sleep. Severus woke up a few hours later feeling rested and comfy. He found he was leaning against the couch, sitting on the floor, legs out straight. He felt the residue of Fawks magic on him. He came to the conclusion, that he had moved him, at some point on to the floor. As he sat there, he wondered where Lucius was. As the thought crossed his mind, he look down at his lap and saw the cutest leopard cub of all time sitting on his lap. It was about the size of a dog. He was beautiful. It had Grey fur and blackish silver spots on it's coat. Severus sat there for hours petting the leopard. When the leopard woke up, Severus got a beautiful view of the leopard's stunning bluish silver eyes. He was amazed. Leopards were rare among animagi, but to have one with such beautiful features was breath taking.

" I know I'm good looking my brother, but you don't need to be jealous."said Lucius. In his most snobbish voice. "Your not good looking. Your cute, and cuddly, and a giant fur ball."said Severus. Smug as all get out. Severus laughed softly as he heard Lucius let out an indignant meow and bat at Severus's long hair. "Down kitty." said Severus. While still chuckling. Lucius had never wanted more in that moment to bite Severus. Malfoys were never called anything, but ruthless and stone cold. To be called any sweet word why, it was an outrage.

Severus heard movement from across the room. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Fawks standing next to to him. " Can I have him?" asked Fawks. "Sure." said Severus. Fawks than picked up the cat by the scruff of the neck and sat himself on the couch. He's beautiful you know." said Fawks. " Yes, he is. I wonder how he came in to his animagus form." questioned Severus. " It was out of desperation. Abraxas Malfoy was chasing me through the manor when I was seven. He was gaining on me. Then there was a flash of light, and there I was, in my leopard form, invisible. He didn't even know I was right in front of him on the floor. As he'd preached about being an animagi and how much of an asset it was to a Malfoy to be one. Once I realized what I was, I started practicing it every day when he left me home alone. I did tons of research on leopards and what they eat, so if I had to run, I could go without starving." said Lucius.

As Fawks sat there petting the cat in long, slow strokes from head down to tail, he mused on why both of his masters had to go through such atrocious childhoods. Though he was not surprised, as many of the children that came from death eater families more often than not were horribly abused. As were most, if not all muggle born students for having magic. Because of the continuous abuse, Fawks has seen more than one case of students turning up at Hogwarts catatonic. Usually when that happened, the hat would place them in the house of the wounded ravens. The only professor that knew of the houses existence, was the potions master. As it was directly across from the slytherin common room.

The headmaster was clueless to the existence of the house of the wounded ravens. Hogwarts figured it would be a good idea, to have a common room built for the catatonic students that the headmaster had no say in.

" I should tell you Severus, that my bond with Salazar is still intact." said Fawks "What, how is that possible?"asked Lucius. From Fawks lap. "It's possible because, familiars can choose to keep the bond of their previous master while being bonded to another."said Salazar. "Your speaking the language of the phoenix." said Lucius. In a high pitched, shocked tone. Severus's eyebrows receded almost into his hairline. " How are you able to speak the language of the phoenix?" Severus asked. Salazar. "Not only that, but Fawks gave me the ability to speak in that language. He gave you both the ability to understand such speak."said Salazar. Lucius and Severus were both disappointed when they learned they couldn't speak the same language.

"So how are you talking to Severus and I?"asked Lucius. In a confused tone directed towards Fawks. He was curious. " Projected thinking. I'm using my bond to you, just as you two use your brotherly bond between the two of you every time you wanna talk to each other telepathically." said Fawks. "Why do you choose to speak telepathically instead of in the respective tongue of the phoenix? "asked Severus. " There are three reasons on why I choose to speak telepathically instead of my regular tongue. One the headmaster can understand the language. Two as I am bonded to you, it would not be beneficial to have the headmaster hear me addressing you both as he does not know I am bonded to you. And three, if there was more than one person who could speak the language of the phoenix it would bring suspicion down on me."said Fawks. "Than how Is Salazar speaking with us if it is so dangerous to speak that particular tongue?" asked Lucius. "Because of my bond with Fawks, I am able to bridge with him meaning I can speak through him. Until now, I have been speaking verbally." said Salazar.

"So does that mean you can use it long distance ?" asked Severus. "I'm not sure, as I've never tried it before." said Fawks. " Why don't you try it my friend."said Salazar. " Yes my brother." hissed Fawks. Lucius jumped off fawkses lap , landed on the floor, and shifted back human. " your a parseltongue!?" yelled Lucius. In an almost hysterical tone as he transfigured the couch in to a longer one and sat down. "Breath my brother." said Severus. In calm tone as he gently pushed Lucius forward and rubbed his back. Poor Lucius was almost hyperventilating. " Have you decided where your going to go?" asked Severus. As he continued to rub his brothers back.

"Yes, I have." hissed Fawks. " Where?" hissed Severus. Back at Fawks. By this time, poor Lucius was whiter that a sheet. " Your?" Lucius didn't even finish the question. But as Severus knew what he meant, he didn't have to. "When and why did you wind up with the ability?"asked Lucius. " I got it when I five. My wretched father made me work out in the garden., I was busy weeding the garden when a beautiful blood red snake made an appearance. I saw it and said hi it spoke back and said I was its master. so I bonded with it. Its my unregistered familiar not seen on ministry records." said Severus. " Before you ask, I'm not bothered by you being a parseltongue."said Lucius. "So how did Fawks wind up with the ability?" asked Lucius. " He got it through me." said Salazar. " How?" Was the simultaneously asked question towards Fawks and Salazar. " Through my blood. Fawks got hit with Dumbledore's fist and magic at the same time, when Dumbledore threw one of his temper tantrums over the sorting hat not telling him about the latest sorting. Fawks flashed down here to me. I barely caught him in my arms in phoenix form. He than changed human. And then as I am half vampire, I had him latch onto my neck and drink my blood transferring the ability over to him." said Salazar. Both were in shock over this, as neither had known Salazar was of vampire origin. After Lucius had calmed down, Severus removed his hand from his back., Lucius surprised Severus by pushing him so he sat with his back against the back of the couch and maneuvered so he was leaning against his shoulder. Severus dropped his arm round Lucius's shoulders comfortably.

Fawks then stood up and then shifted back in to his phoenix form. Lucius was still amazed by the fact that Fawks had chosen to bond with both of them. Though, happy he did. Right before their eyes, Fawks changed the colors of his body and wings back to that familiar, but ghastly combination of red and yellow. He flashed out of Severus's quarters in a dramatic flurry of flames and feathers.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" questioned Lucius. " Indeed." was his brothers answer. " Do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?" asked Lucius. " No I do not mind brother." said Severus. Lucius was happy to note, that Severus didn't feel so awkward in addressing Lucius as his brother anymore. Severus than tightened his arm around Lucius so he was snuggled in his chest and both dropped off into the first calm and relaxed sleep they'd had in years.

As Salazar watched them from his frame, he was amazed at how far they had come from being the scared shaking elevens year old's that had graced Hogwarts with their presence so many years ago. He was saddened by how much pain they had endured during their childhoods. He was angry about how the, wretched ,vile, idiotic, foolish, despicable, sickening, and manipulating, the current headmaster was turning out to be. As he looked at the two brothers on the couch, he noticed that Severus was slumping to the side. Salazar let his magic branch out, stopping him from slumping any further.

The magic cradled their body's in such a way that if they had to move in a spit second, they could. Salazar was happy they both trusted each other enough to let their masks down. Salazar knew both Severus and Lucius prided themselves on being able to hide and show certain emotions when deemed necessary.

It had only been five hours, when they both woke up. " Have a nice nap ?" hissed Salazar. In a questioning tone. " Yes, we did." Severus hissed back. " I can understand you clear as day." said Lucius. Out of the blue. " I know your supposed to." said Severus. "Why?" asked Lucius. " You were what gave me a reason and the strength to keep going through this agonizing torture wrought on by the dark lord and the headmaster."said Severus. " You were there for me when no one else was. You picked me up when I fell. You gave me a family and the big brother I always wanted. You got that ability through my magic." said Severus. Lucius was astounded. He felt his love for Severus deepen at hearing such heartfelt words pouring from his brother's mouth. He was happy he was held in such high regard, but also happy he wasn't put on a pedestal. " Thank you my brother." said Lucius. They both lapsed into comfortable silence.

Soon they both felt a familiar hum in the back of their minds. It was Fawks. Though, it was slightly different from Fawks's distinctive hum. " This is so cool."said Fawks. Both let out a chuckle at hearing him sound so excited. " Does he sound like a girl who just won a shopping trip or is it just me?" asked Salazar. Through Fawks. " That he does." said Lucius. " I hate to interrupt but Dumbledore is on his way down." said Fawks. " WHAT?" Both screamed simultaneously.

Fawks winced along with Salazar at the high pitched tone. " Now what are we going to do?" asked Lucius. Severus's mind was racing. How were they going to go about handling this. " I have an idea." said Lucius. As he snapped his fingers. " What?" asked Severus. " Well, I lay on your lap as your familiar. When the conversation gets interesting, Fawks flashes in." said Lucius. Severus nodded. They got into their rolls. Severus slide one of his many masks into place.

Lucius shifted into his leopard form and settled on Severus's lap. Five minutes later, the headmaster was walking past his threshold and into his quarters. The headmaster walked in with his typical, but gaudy robes on. This time, they were bright, fluorescent pink with neon green stripes. Frankly, they made Severus want to hurl.

" Ah Severus so good to see you." said the headmaster. Severus just nodded back in greeting as he stood up. Though he was less then happy. When he walked around the couch to stand in from of the headmaster, the headmaster's eyes zeroed in on the cat in Severus's arms. Then a new voice was suddenly heard. " Where'd you get that cat. Someone like you should not own such a beautiful specimen." said the voice. Severus recognized it right away. it was Minerva, his colleague.

Minerva removed the disillusion spell she was wearing. Severus saw she was standing directing behind the headmaster. " That's a good question, my dear boy. Where did you get such a beautiful cat?" asked the headmaster. Severus sneered. " I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it." said Severus. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. " HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY. I AM YOUR SUPERIOR. YOU WILL OBEY ME AND TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THAT CAT." screamed the headmaster.

Lucius was shaking in Severus's arms. He was scared. The headmaster's voice was loud bringing back unwanted memories of his childhood. Minerva saw the cat's distress and shifted into her cat form and tried to talk to it. The leopard didn't answer of course. Minerva shifted back human. Suddenly, a wave of magic crashed in to Severus like a semi going through glass. It was with such force, that it through Severus across the room and into the opposite wall with a bone shattering crack.

Miraculously, Severus had kept the cat in his arms practically suffocating because of being crush against his chest. The cat was shaking. Severus slid down the wall. The headmaster walked up to Severus. " YOUR PATHETIC. I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU." screamed the headmaster. He went to raise his hand, but before he could, Fawks flashed in in a flurry of feathers and flames.

The headmaster was surprised to see his phoenix as was Minerva. Their mouths dropped open simultaneously as they saw Fawks change colors. What were once red and yellow feathers adorning his body, instead were dark purple and silver feathers. Their mouths became completely unhinged as they saw him start to shimmer. He dropped down to the ground in a crouch. He straightened up and walked over to where Severus was slumped against the wall on the floor.

Severus gaped as he saw Fawks in his human form apparently he had been wearing a glamaur all the time. Fawks was wearing dark, sky blue robes that reached to just above his ankles. He had on a black cloak that was attached to him about the neck by a clasp. The clasp was a dark cerulean blue and in the shape of fox. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and reached to the middle of his back. His eyes were a mixture of a dark purple and silver.

Dumbledore and Minerva came out of their shock. Their mouths shut with as audible click. " WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING YOU WORTHLESS MAN?" screamed Dumbledore. Fawks spun around, rage flashing in his eyes. " Severus why don't we discuss this in my office." said Minerva. Severus cringed back into the wall, not that he could go any further. " You won't touch him." said Fawks. With a low growl. " And why won't we?" asked Dumbledore. " Because, he is not yours to touch." said a strange voice. Minerva and Dumbledore whirled around. They saw a tall man about Severus's height standing there. He had dark cream colored hair that reached down to the middle of his back. He had on dark, emerald green robes that reached to just above his ankles. He wore a silver cloak that was attached to him about the neck by a clasp. The clasp was black and in the shape of a phoenix. His eyes were a reddish silver.

" WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" screamed Dumbledore and Minerva simultaneously. Fawks smirked and fully turned around. The stranger behind them cleared his throat. When Severus got a look at Salazar, he was glad he was sitting on the floor. " why don't one of you bumbling idiots keep an eye on the portrait and the other keep an eye on the man standing in front of Severus." said Salazar.

Minerva and Dumbledore found themselves nodding along. Minerva turned her full attention to the man Standing behind them. She watched in shock as the man in front of her walked back towards the frame in the door. Once there, he started to glow and then POOF, he was gone. And in the frame, was Salazar slytherin. She stood there in shock mouth agape.

Dumbledore turned his full attention on the man standing in front of his potion master. He watched in increasing horror as he saw the man glow and then POOF in the man's place, flew Fawks in his before form. He watched on, in increasing shock as his phoenix's body changed colors. He was furious to know that his phoenix could do such a thing.

Minerva and Dumbledore both turned and faced one another simultaneously. " Salazar slytherin." said Minerva. Still recovering from her shock. " Fawks." said Dumbledore. Still mad. " How is this possible?" asked Dumbledore. Through gritted teeth. " It's possible because, I was never yours to begin with." said Fawks. "WHAT DO MEAN YOU WERE ALWAYS MINE" screamed Dumbledore.

" No, on the contrary he is not yours he is ours." said Salazar. As he came to stand next to Fawks. " "What do you mean?" asked Minerva. She was truly scared as to this meant. " He is not yours he is mine, Salazar's, and Lucius's familiar." said Severus. In a hoarse voice. It was the first time they've heard him speak. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he heard the last name. He pointed an accusatory finger towards the pretty little kitty nestled in his potion master's arms.

The cat squirmed in Severus's arms. The cat jumped to the ground. In the cat's place, stood a smirking Lucius Malfoy. " Headmaster, Headmistress." addressed Lucius. The headmaster was shaking with anger. " What have you done Severus." said the headmaster. " YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN OUR FINE HEADMASTERS PRESENCE.." screamed Minerva. Lucius's, Fawkes, and Salazar's control on their magic and their tempers snapped.

" HOW DARE YOU." was screamed simultaneously. Fawks Salazar and Lucius all whirled around eyes ablaze with rage. Magic was crackling throughout the room. Suddenly, magic slammed into Minerva and Dumbledore. It threw them out of Severus's quarters and slammed them into Dumbledore's office wall with a thud.

Severus was happy someone cared. Suddenly, he was in Salazar's arms bridal style and being carried to the couch. " What did you mean earlier?" asked Severus. " What I meant earlier was that your mine I adopted you and Lucius." said Salazar. Severus's and Lucius's eyes widened. " YOU DID WHAT?" screamed Lucius.

Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing. He finally had a family. Severus was in complete shock. " How did you?" asked Severus. " It was through magic. Your family to me. I have been your portrait to your quarters for a long time it's about time you get a father figure in both your lives that won't betray you." said Salazar. Lucius was amazed Lucius walked over to the couch and sat down next to Salazar.

Salazar shifted Severus so he was sitting next to him on the couch. " Thank you father." was said simultaneously. Salazar wrapped an arm around both their shoulders, bringing them into his chest. Fawks expanded the couch to fit all four comfortably and sat down. All four fell asleep feeling wanted and loved.

AUTHER'S NOTE. TELEPATHY IS IN ITALICS, BOLD IS SALAZAR, AND ROMAN IS PARSELTONGUE. I hope you like it. Though, I should warn you I don't do grammar so if I miss something, don't criticize me.


End file.
